A Dark End's Redemption
by jjb0420
Summary: After Stitch defeated Dark End with the help of his friends, Jumba discovered something bad: They're too powerful to be neutralized. So he came up with a plan. With the help of a Jumba from the past, he's going to give them a second chance with the help of Lilo and Stitch! Only time will tell if it goes well, or they'll cause even more mayhem.


**I do** _ **not**_ **own Lilo and Stitch© or any of the characters, be it movie, TV, or Anime. This takes place before** _ **Stitch has a Glitch**_ **, but Dark End and any other characters are from after Season 3's episode** _ **Dark End**_ **of the Anime.**

* * *

It was a dark and rainy night on Kauai. Atop a hill was a green house with a spherical tower protruding from the middle. In one of the bedrooms, the genius Jumba Jookiba was talking to two other people using his computer.

"Are you sure this good ideas? All Jumbas agreed when invented time travel, never to send objects to other times. And never tell Big Girl about it."

"Most apologies, but...believes we must make exception. Jumba make new discovery about helix core energys. Far too strongings for dehydration. However, we might have new ideas for Experiment 630."

"...We're grumpily listenings."

The third Jumba, from back in the evil Genius days, raises a hand. "We've been talkings about a way to...replicates, Experiment 303's memory erasing ability, and 624's alignment changings melody. If tweaked teenie bit, we could selectively erasing memories."

"And we believes that we've discussing 'loophole', in 624's song allowing for affecting experiments after 624."

The present Jumba rubs his eyes in exhaustion. "If we's agree, _and not sayings we are,_ we would have to take everys precaution. I can keep secret, but we must replicates what Little Girl did with 626."

"Already thought ofs. 630 will only knowing Tantalog, nothing elses. Letting Lilo and 626 talk to him, but treatings like unknown and distrustful. Alsoing, catchings on first meeting, in case stupid earth technology not work."

The present Jumba stands up, and takes a deep breath before looking at a picture frame on his bedside table. Nani had taken the picture during Christmas. " _Sigh_...Fine. Send her. But if idea goes south, sendings him right back!"

"Jumba! Who are you talking to, its 4:00 in the morning!" Shouts Nani from across the hall.

"Nobody's Nani! Just watchings stupid earth geniuses. Go back to bed!" Once he hears a loud sigh, he looks back at the computer. "Send her. Kauai Jumba getting sleep." He shuts the computer, and gets into bed. "Jumba hopes this doesn't bite him in tushy."

* * *

My eyes slowly open to a blue...sky? I think that's it. To my left are tall, yellow things with brown, fuzzy balls on top. What are they called? I slowly raise my body when I feel two objects on the side of my head. I grab them with my hands, and bring them forward. What's the word I'm looking for?

"Fabba? Naga...Dame? Ih." I grab my throat, and notice my sharp...fingers? "Paha zhaos?" I grip my head with a left hand... _a_ left hand? I look lower down my body, and see another limb a little bit below my first. I look at my right, and bring them both forward, gripping my head as I start to panic a little.

"Weisheme wo buneng jide!?" I keep thinking about this for a few minutes until my belly growls. I look down and giggle lightly as the fur vibrates. "Cai caiwo Pololi. Hmm... paha wokeyi loa'a ninga!" I make a big smile, and get up. I sniff the air, and pick up a nice...sweet, yet salty scent. "Ooh! Nashi hao!" My mouth salivates a bit as I run towards the smell.

* * *

I may have had a few hiccups due to my big ears, including causing some sort of clear liquid to leak out a hole, but I eventually reached where the smell was coming from. It appeared that I smelled smoke pouring out a window of some sort of building. As I slowly got closer, I could hear someone talking.

"Oh I love when Jumba's busy in the lab! No little monster, no Nani, it's an earth experts paradise for cooking unprovoked!"

I spotted the window from which the voice came from, and climb up to it. Inside the building is a tall, greenish person with one eye, and several legs wearing some sort of...hat, I think the word is.

"A-Asyrifah." The moment I speak he screams, and drops something as they look over toward me. I put my hands up in concern once I realize I must've scared him. "B-Baoqian, baoqian!" I slightly bow my head in kindness and respect. "Batookah, A-Ashi salaam?"

"...I'm very fine, thank you. Sorry, my Tantalog's a little rusty. Who are you, i've never seen you around."

I look down as my smile slightly falters. "Meega buneng jide. Meega loa'a pololi, Ranhou wowen daole Ikekahi meanui!"

It takes him a second, then his eye widens. "Oooooooh! You smelled my cooking, and came to see if you could try some, huh?" I grin as I quickly nod my head. "Okay...i'll let you have some. But you have to promise me to behave. This house has its own problems without a guest wrecking the place."

I nod, and put a hand to my chest. "Egataby, chi-chabada."

He walks to his right, and gestures for me to take a seat. I grin at him and hop inside.

* * *

"How did it go?" Asks Nani.

"Hula class was nice for once, but Moses said I need to work on my uliuli technique," Says Lilo. Every once in a while, Myrtle is too busy to bully her so she was patient enough to wait with Stitch, for Nani to pick them up in the REV.

"And Stitch behaved himself?"

"Yeah, all he did was eat one of the hula skirts."

"Naga! Lilo achiba! Stitch bite leaves after Lilo wake meega up!"

"Then what was that I saw you nibbling on during break?"

He crosses his arms. "Chigi bay." He then gets an idea, and grins. "Nani should ask about under bed."

"What's that about under her bed?"

"Lilo hide ham under bed to 'preserve'!"

She groans. "Lilo! I told you not to take meat out of the fridge!"

"Stitch! You promised!"

"Ih too jay Lilo."

" _Groan!_ I don't have time for this...I thought Pleakley said he was reading magazines." They stopped in front of the house, from which black smoke was emitting from the kitchen. She quickly gets out, and runs toward the stairs. "He better not be trying to cook the chicken!"

Lilo and Stitch look at each other, and head out to follow her.

* * *

They walk in and see Nani standing there, looking in the kitchen.

"Nani, what...?" They turn and see what she sees. Pleakley instructing what appears to be a small black and white Stitch with big floppy ears to cook.

"Meega baoqian, meega baoqian!"

"I said to turn the knob!"

"Meega naba gatay!"

"Pleakley!" Him and I turn toward her. I quickly try turning off the temperature, but the force of my hand somehow causes it to get a bit crushed. I look at my hand in shock as I slip, spilling the water all over the floor.

"O-Oh, Nani! I-I didn't expect you to be home so soon!"

"I got out of work early once I heard Lilo behaved greatly. It seems I should've been here, watching you and..." She looks at me with confusion. "Who is this?"

"They kinda look like Stitch," says Lilo.

"...Crabba no pugy." They slowly walk up to me, and grab my hand. They pull me up to my feet, wiping me off in curiosity. "There, dagita."

I tilt my head. "Niye liaojie woma?"

He nods. "Ih."

Nani facepalms, and looks at Pleakley. "Who is this, and why does she speak like Stitch?"

He shrugs. "She said she can't remember. All we know so far is she speaks a more formal, yet jumbled version of Tantalog. It's an old language that natives of planet Turo speak, which I picked up working with them."

"Then why does Stitch speak it, and not Jumba?" Asks Lilo.

He raises his hands. "Don't look at me. Hmm...Jumba once did tell me to pass the time that Turo's ancestors looked sort of like Stitch. He just used that as a template...Look Nani, in the entire time she was here, I only found out her gender, that she doesn't know anything, and actually likes my cooking!"

The three look at me in confusion. I smile. "Ih. Bo ninga!"

The tall girl named Nani looks at me. "And the reason why you were burning down my kitchen?"

My eyes widen, and I shake my hands in worry. "B-Baoqian! Wodui pengren gandao haoqi!"

She looks at Stitch with an eyebrow raised.

"She say sorry. She curious about cooking."

"Hmm..." She bends down near me. "Don't get me wrong, I'm pretty mad. But, if I blew up at everyone who made a mess, I would have grey hairs by now."

I chuckle at this, and point at Pleakley. "Shei buhe tazai yiqi?"

"Hey!"

Stitch chuckles. "She say 'who wouldn't with him around?'!"

Nani chuckles a bit as Pleakley fumes out the room. "Plus you saved me the problem of washing the floor, so I give you a pass, just this once. But you hurt my little sister, I'll toss you out faster than you can say Jumba Jookiba, understood?"

I ponder this for a few seconds before smiling, and giving a thumbs up. "Okie taka!" I look around, before looking at Stitch. "Tagga gati?"

"Planet named Earth. Kauai!"

I look at my hands, closing them into fist only to cause claws to come out to their awe and my shock. "...Kadoona meega?"

"You...not know?" I shake my head. He puts a hand on my shoulder. "We...experiments. DNA dezuhe."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Xiang turducken?"

He chuckles. "Sorta. Jumba make me. You not know who make you, do you?"

I look down, and shake my head. I perk up as I hear a voice.

"Pleakley, somedays your luck will runs out. I tell you not to disturbs Jumba while working...!" A large, purple person with four eyes walks in and spots me. "...good things you did." He grabs a green sheet of the long chair, and covers me in it.

"wawawa wa!?" He pulls me up into a bag-like hold. "Zui zhongyao deshi shenme?!"

"Don't worrying, not gonna hurt ya. I'm not one to trusting experiments not made by me." I feel us go up some height for some reason. "Until you can provings to me that you have not intentions of hurting earth family..." He drops me out into some sort of room. "You'll be staying in lilo and 626's room."

I slowly get up, and look at him while wiping myself off. "Ruguo wo xialai hui fasheng shenme?"

"Then I'll be forced to using capsule to containing you." My eyes shrink. "I seeing that worked for yous. Now, little girl and 626 can come and go as they please. Hoping you'll listening."

He walks towards a spherical pad before I grab his hand. "Deng deng...nizhidao woshi sheima?"

He sighs. "More is like I can guessing who made you. Stove knob is proof of strength, is it not?" I slowly look down and nod. "Then you can understandings concern. Jumba will be seeings you." And he walks onto the pad, which descends to the bottom.

I frown as tears start to gather in my eyes. I lay against the wall, waiting.

* * *

About an hour later, Lilo comes up with a bowl and spoon of something in one hand, and a pencil and paper in the other.

"Hi."

I look over, and give a small smile. I wonder...

"H...Ha...Hi-i-i-i-i-i?"

She smiles. "So you are like Stitch. He can't speak well either." I tilt my head and blink. " _Hehehe!_ English isn't his first language, so as you heard he sometimes mixes your language and ours. Anyway..." She sits down near me, placing the two objects down. She pushes the bowl closer to me. "Nani let me make you a bowl of ice cream as our apologies for Jumba."

I look to my left. "Jumba yinggai daoqian." I take the bowl and spoon, eat a little. It's really sweet. "Eegalagoo!"

"You like it?"

I nod. "Ih." I look at the pencil and paper, and point. "Nageyou sheme yontu?"

"Oh, that's for you. Since only Stitch can understand you, I thought maybe writing would be easier?"

I put a hand to my chin to think, then grab it to write. Once I finish, I show her.

"'Jumba need apologize, not you or Nani.' Oh I get it, Jumba forced you up here. So he's the one who needs to say sorry, right?" I give a small nod. "Wait...how can you write english, yet can't speak it?" I write more down. "'Got bored half hour ago, so tried reading books.' Oh, okay...I might not get everything Jumba thinks in his big head, but he does mean well. He's part of our Ohana."

I tilt my head. "O...ha...na...Oh-hana?"

She claps multiple times. "Very good. Ohana means family. Family means...nobody gets left behind, or forgotten. In life...or death."

I write more onto the paper, then show it.

"'Even...Stitch? And Pleakley? Despite not human?' I get it if you think it's strange. But family cares about each other no matter what, and always comes first. What, you never had that with your creator?" I slowly look down. She frowns a little once she realizes. "...You really can't remember, can you?" I shake my head. "Not even your name?" I shake my head again.

I don't want to think of it anymore. How to change the subject...oh. I write down more, and show it.

"'How come Jumba calls Stitch 626?' Well he's Experiment 626. You see, Jumba created him to be a weapon. _Hehehe!_ He escaped to here after they were arrested, and got brought to the animal shelter. Back then, I didn't know he was an alien, Nani and I were getting a dog. So...I named him Stitch."

I brighten up at this, and write down more to show.

"'If he could be named...maybe you can name me? We are both experiments.'" She claps. "That's a great idea!" She pulls me up to my surprise as she stands up. She walks around me as I stare at her in curiosity. "Hmm...Black and white fur, a girl...not to mention cute and fluffy." She smirks as I give her a deadpan expression. I'm not sure if I think of myself as cute. "Hmm...Black and white...like space. What do you think of Stella?"

Stella...that name sounds great! This puts a very big grin on my face. "Ting qilai gengiba!" I run up and give her a big hug. "Chu Chomba feichang!"

She slowly returns the hug. "I'm glad you like it."

I hold the hug for a few more seconds before letting go, smiling like her. Hmm...maybe, just this once for now, I can try to speak more.

"L...Li...Lilo. Th...Thank y...you. Thank you. Do...Don't t...tell Stitch. Meega w...want t...to...sur-prise. Surprise h...him. Want to...Prac-tice."

She smiles. "Your welcome. Don't worry, my lips are sealed." She walks towards the elevator. "Don't forget what I talked about. Jumba will eventually come around, family always does." And she heads down, leaving me smiling.

' _If what Lilo says is true...maybe I'll have a chance with Jumba after all. Stella...Thank you Lilo, for the new name_.'

* * *

Eventually I started to read again, finding a rather peculiar book about a boy with magic, when I hear shouting from downstairs.

" _Ahhh!_ Jumba told Nani not to letting little girl go up till beddybye time!" Oh great, Jumba's mad because of me.

"The entire time she's been here, she's been nothing but nice. Lilo told me what Stella said..."

"Whaaaaat!? They spoke!? Waitings a moment...'Stella'?"

"Yes. While you've been distrustful and angry about her, Lilo has taken quite a liking to Stella. Turns out your pencil and paper dismissal worked enough that Lilo confirmed everything you doubted. She doesn't even remember who made her Jumba! _Sigh_ , Look, I might not know enough of this 'evil genius' stuff to understand why you're doing this, but I do understand little girls. How old is she, by your viewpoint?"

"...By calculations using scan of fur sample we founding in sheet...Template was 6 years old at _least._ "

My eyes shrink at this, but I keep listening.

"You see? I don't get why you dislike her, but you should at least make up. In the meantime, I'll be talking to Pleakley about that weird liquid."

"...Bah! Fine. Might as well since you don't stopping with the guilt trippings." Once I hear the lift start, I put the book down right before he comes up. He steps in, staring at me like he wants me to speak first.

" _Sigh_. Chunga bey."

"Jumba is...sorrys, for laying distrusts on thick. I scientist, we lookings for evidence before confirming, or denyings suspicions. And mine...Unfortunate, knowledge of experiments creation and purpose, puts Jumba in fearful of families." He looks away from me as I think. Eventually, I answer.

"Agata." He looks back at me. "Wo zhidaole. Ni xiang baohu jiating. Danni zhishao keyi changshi kaishi xinren woma? Yijing kunzhule."

"True, you ares trapped up here, so...I guessing I should try to trusting you. I have one question...'Stella'?"

"Lilo xiang chulaile."

"Ah, makes more sensing that little girl gave naming. Did for 626."

I look down in thought. "...Wode haoma shi shenme?"

"'What's your number'? What do you meaning?"

"Buyao wan shagua. Stitch 626. Wode haoma shi shenme?"

"...Keeping between us for now, okay? Not playing stupid." I slowly nod after some thought. "You...are Experiment, 630."

I tilt my head. "Khalifaud zitnet?" That's bigger than Stitch...

That's when we hear a big explosion from outside. I rush to the window and see green flames near where I came here from. "Aroomba Micha Nigicha Aba Tooka!"

"What!?" He rushes to see through the window next to me. "That is Plasma firing! Somethings must've caused a leaking in the ships cannon!"

Leaking...Oh no.

"Wode cuo."

"'it's your fault'...You mean you caused the leakages!?" He angrily turns to me.

"Zheshi yiwai!"

"No! Too angrys to listen to you!" He pulls me by the ear, and pulls down a glass cylinder.

My eyes shrink. "Naga taaksi, naga taaksi, naga taaksi!" But my pleas go unheard. He shoves me into it, and places it on the bed, closing it.

"Jumba will sending 626 to watch you until he get back. You lucky Jumba not dismantle you right now!"

"K-Kantijibe zi-zi!"

"No! You would probably just ruin it further! I shouldn't have done this." He walks toward the lift, and heads down.

"Naga! Kantijibe zi- zi! Kantijibe zi-zi! Kantijibe zi-zi!" Whilst saying this I bang on the glass, but to no avail. He's already gone. "Kantijibe zi-zi!" I drop to my back in the container, holding myself as I cry my heart out.

* * *

Eventually, I hear crawling and look outside the capsule. Half a second later, I spot Stitch crawling up the tube, and dropping on the floor.

"Nikeyi pashang qiang ma?"

He looks away from me. "Stitch not talking to you. Not after what Stella did to Jumba."

I start tearing up again. "Wo _zuole_ shenme? Jumba Shengqi deqifu. Kantijibe zi-zi!"

"Naga! You bad experiment!"

My eyes shrink as I gasp. ' _All this, because he doesn't trust me. Now...i'll never be part of their family...wait, family...that might just work. Please be right about this brain!'_

I look back up at Stitch. "O...Oh...Ohana."

His ears perk up, and he turns his head. "What you say?"

"Ohana...me-means...F-Family. Family...means..."

"Nobody, gets left behind." We had both said 'Nobody' at the same time. He did know it.

"Or...F-Forg-Forgotten."

He slowly walks up close to the pod, to the point we're face to face. He places a clawed hand on the glass. "You speak?"

"Meega...b-been, practicing. Lilo know."

"Why Lilo not tell me?"

"I w...wan-ted, t-to sur-prise y-you. Jumba...He kn-know some-some-thing...P-Plasma a-acci-accident. W-When w-wake up...meega not know ab-about 'ex-experiment'. I not know about cl-climbing on w-walls!"

"...Jumba lie then. He say you sabata ship cannon."

This causes me to fume a bit. "...I not know why he dis-distrust me so...but think he gonna regret." I raise one of my hands, unsheathe the claws, and tap the glass. With one crack, it splits open.

He backs up in shock of my strength. "S-Stella, calm down!"

"Meega no calm! Meega calm till shove in taaksi! Meega..." My extra arms grow as my eyes close, spikes grow on my back, and antennae sprout. "Meega..." I open my eyes as purple energy spews out. My eyes are a pure, bright purple. " _ **Meega nala kweesta Jumba!**_ " My body vanishes in a flash, leaving Stitch concerned and scared for me.

"Crabba snabba! Stella mad, gotta warn Jumba!" And he climbs back out.

* * *

"How much longer is this gonna take Jumba!?" Shouts Pleakley.

"I not know, okay?! Stella split main tubage in sabotage!"

" _ **Meega naga SABATA!**_ " They all turn to the left, and barely get out of the way of a large, purple plasma sphere.

"...Stella?" Asks Lilo, only to be greeted by another shot which Nani was able to protect her from.

" _ **Meega-o-itume Lilo! This concerns meega...and Jumba.**_ " I turn my head towards him, and warp closer.

"...I thought you..." He gets blasted backwards into the ground.

" _ **What, that meega wanted to hurt ohana?! You hypocrite! One mistake and you shove me into a containment capsule! You never wanted to make up!**_ " I create another orb in my hand when I hear a voice.

"Stopa Stella! This bad! Naga baba choocha!" Shouts Stitch.

" _ **Meega-o-itume meega kweesta Stitch! You not tell me I can't get mad after shove in Taaksi because**_ **mistake** _ **!**_ " I put my hands together to create one huge sphere, when I hear something else. Something...soothing.

" _Alo-ha ʻoe...alo-ha ʻoe,_  
 _E ke onaona...noho i ka...li-i-i-ipo."_ I turn my head, and see Lilo singing something. With every lyric she sings, I slowly calm down.

" _One fond em...brace!_  
 _A hoʻi aʻe au,_  
 _Unti-i-i-il...we mee-e-e-e-et...aga-a-a-a-ain..."_

By the very last word, I was back on the ground as what I looked like before, sniffing and tearing up.

"I...s-sorry...I sorry I sorry I sorry I sorry!" Lilo and Stitch slowly walk up to me as I hold my ears, and hug me. "No pod! No pod no pod no pod!" The two of them keep comforting me as I keep spouting apologies and pleas. Meanwhile, Pleakley and Nani look at Jumba in disdain as he slowly gets up in shock and realization of what he did.

* * *

"Just take it easy, alright? Don't think about it," says Lilo. After I quietly fixed the leak, Stitch and Lilo held my hands while we walked back inside.

"Lilo, meega doubts she wants to think about."

I slowly let go of their hands, and walk over to the couch to sit, looking down both physically and emotionally.

Nani slowly walks closer to me. "Would like something to drink? Maybe...some water?"

"...Doonga haba blabla."

"What...?"

I hold my face with my hands. "I don't...li-like...wa-water."

"Oh...How about just some milk?"

"...Mi-Milk f-fine." She walks off to the kitchen. As I hear her pouring something, Lilo and Stitch sit next to me. Lilo puts her right hand on my left as Nani comes back with a cup.

"Here you go." She hands the cup to me, and I take a small sip.

"So..." Pleakley awkwardly taps the tips of his index fingers together. I think he's nervous about me...I don't blame him. "...When did you learn how to speak?"

"...Meega...practiced. r...re-read b-books."

"She wanted to surprise Stitch," Explains Lilo.

I look down at my milk. "M-Meega...surprised, Stitch speak like y...y-you, an-and like me. Meega...wan-ted that. Wanted...be like family."

"Then what was Jumba angrily telling us then?" Asks Nani.

I look away from her. Lilo was able to see what emotions I was having, a mixture of anger, guilt, and sadness.

"Meega...I...no sabata. Jumba lie...was, ac-ci-dent. I not know what liq-uid was...I would naga hur...hurt yo-ur...o-ha-na."

Lilo gives me a small smile. "You remembered."

"Stella tell Stitch everything. She...like Stitch. When meega crash here."

"What did she tell you?" Asks Nani.

I close my eyes, hop of the couch, and slowly walk towards the lift. "Meega naga talk..."

"No!" She grabs me by the arm, and gets on her knees to my surprise. "What did you say!?"

I look to my right, and see Jumba staring at me. I look back at her and see behind her, Lilo Stitch and Pleakley have gotten up and are watching.

" _Sigh..._ Ohana...means...Fam-il-y. Fam-ily...means..."

"Nobody, gets left behind."

"Or...For-got-ten. Yeah..." I slowly nod as I plop onto the ground.

She looks behind her, sighs, then picks me up to my surprise.

"I need to show you something...privately."

She carries me up some stairs, into a room, closing the door behind us.

* * *

She sits down on what looks like a bed, grabbing a small picture frame. I tilt my head in confusion, and curiosity. ' _How was I...flying, during all that...Oh, right._ ' I make my ears flap, pushing my body upwards enough that I land on the bed, right next to her. I look down at the picture she's holding, and move a bit closer. It's her with Lilo, and two other people next to a palm tree.

I look up at her. "Wh-Who...they?"

"My parents. They're Lilo's too." I tilt my head. She gives a small chuckle. "You thought I was her mother, huh? _Sigh_...Can't blame you. Stitch didn't know either. It happened just a week after this was taken. It was storming one night and...they went for a drive." I cover my mouth in shock. "Now do you understand why I worry so much about Lilo? She's the only family I have left... _Human_ family. I guess...I have to thank Stitch for helping keep it together. Don't get me wrong, he can give me a headache...but he's family. To quote him, it's little and broken...but still good. And Dad always said family means...nobody gets left behind."

I smile, and sit down next to her. "Zhenzheng. Nobody gets left behind..." I gently put a hand on the picture frame. She looks at me. "Or forgotten. Meega...I...guess that Stella want be family...ca-cause of that. If creator, or purpose important...It naga be forgotten."

She smiles. "I guess that makes sense. You know, it's weird to have a conversation with an alien, that hasn't purposely wrecked the house. It's even stranger to have another girl in the house...one I can talk to like an adult anyway."

I lightly chuckle, then frown a little. "...Ev-en w...when, Stella try k...ki-killing Jumba?"

She cringes a little. "...Sure, maybe you shouldn't have been so...extreme, but I guess you were justified in a way. Jumba shouldn't have put you in that containment pod, and lied about it. Especially to a child."

I hold my waist. "Meega h-eard...Jumba rea-lly... _really_ , not tr-trust Stella."

"Yeah...tell you what. You promise not to hurt Lilo, and learn how to control your weird experiment powers...I'll keep Jumba off your furry back while you live with us."

I look at her, stars in my eyes. "L-...Live with you? Rea-lly?!"

"You can sleep with Lilo and Stitch. Considering those two and their antics, it'll be good to have you as a cushion. And it would be nice to have another girl in the house. You know, balance things out."

I give a big grin, and hug her. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

She starts laughing because of her surprise. "Okay okay, your welcome! But, seriousness for a second." She holds my hands to my confusion. "When we have the chance...we are _so_ visiting the mall. Sorry about the confusion, but Lilo _never_ wants to go out, plus..." She pulls my right ear into view. "I don't think the gold earrings are really your style. And try not to break anything in the house, the bills are bad enough with Stitch."

I push my ear out of her hand and shrug. "Meega can tr...try. P-Plus, Stella...Cur-io-us, about m-mall."

We both hop off the bed, and walk out the door.

"Lilo! You're gonna have a new roommate!"

"What? Who...?" She slides into hallway, and spots me smiling.

I wave to her. "A...Al...Al-o-ha. Aloha new family!" Before she can react, I run up and hug her as the other three housemates walk in.

"...Aloha Stella. Welcome to our Ohana." And she returns the hug. Nobody sees, but I give a small smile.

* * *

 **And that's it for the prologue. As you can see, the Pelekai family just got a new family member. Who knows how this will go now that an experiment from over a decade later timeline-wise is living with them. I can't wait to do more of this! Again, I don't own anything from this series, just have a huge love for the blue fuzzball! If you were curious about what Stella(Dark End) looks like, check** **out Ly Sany on Deviantart. They made a pretty good image of it** **. Anyways, next chapter(when I get around to it) will show Stella trying to adjust and having fun. The third and onward will involve the events of** _ **Stitch has a Glitch**_ **, but with a new character that will no doubt make things more funny and destructive!**

 **One more thing. The 'gibberish' Stitch and Stella speak in are an actual canon fictional language. It's called Tantalog, which is inspired by Hawaiian, Chinese, and Cheznekian. I used a mixture of canon Tantalog phrases, Hawaiian, and Chinese for her language. Don't ask what some stuff means, some of the fun with fictional languages is figuring it out! For now, Aloha everyone!**


End file.
